1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to archery sights wherein reflected light defines an aiming spot and the light is reflected from a transparent window through which the target is simultaneously viewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery sights mounted upon the bow handle include adjustable supports permitting the sight elevation to be adjusted according to the distance of the target from the archer. Archery sights may simply consist of a pin, perhaps having a shaped end, wherein the target is aligned with the pin end. More sophisticated sights are available wherein a lighted pin, or a dot of light, is used as the sight.
Illuminated or light type archery sights are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,705; 4,689,887; 4,805,313; 4,877,324; 4,977,677; 4,979,309; 5,025,564; 5,090,805 and 5,122,932. The archery sights shown in the above patents utilize light to either illuminate the sight, or light may constitute the sighting spot, itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,805 a reticle aiming spot is reflected by a full reflecting mirror upon a partial reflecting mirror, or beam splitter. The archer may view the target through the beam splitter, and simultaneously observe the aiming spot reflected on the beam splitter whereby alignment of the aiming spot with the target will achieve the desired aim and ultimate destination of the projected arrow. While the sight described in this patent has the advantage of utilizing reflected light as an aiming spot, the beam splitter is encased within an elongated housing having light impervious sides, and the sides of the beam splitter housing interfere with observation of the target, and render aiming difficult. Bow sights constructed in accord with the disclosure of this patent are not practical for hunting moving targets, such as deer, as the sides and configuration of the beam splitter housing interfere with the sighting of the moving target and render simultaneous observation of the target and the aiming spot difficult.